


Soiled Dove

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: AU Wild West where Steve is a gunslinger and spends the evening with a prostitute, smut ensues, obviously.





	Soiled Dove

I wrapped my hands around the rough wood beam and gritted my teeth as Celia tightened the laces of my corset, her right foot planted firmly on the wall as she pulled.  
“Fuck, Celia,” I managed through gritted teeth. “It’s tight enough! Any tighter and you’ll have to get another girl to work the bar.”  
Celia pulled the laces once more with a laugh, “As if anyone could ever work it like you do.”  
“Are we still talking about me working the bar or the cowboys?” I teased.  
Celia laughed her too much tobacco laugh.  
“You know exactly what I mean.” She tied the laces and slapped me twice quickly on the ass, “All set, doll. Now get out there and make some money.”  
“Yes, mother,” I said, sticking my tongue out her as I left my room and headed down into the noisy, rambunctious saloon.  
If you would have asked me what I thought I was going to do with my life when I was a little girl, there is absolutely no way I would have told you that I was going to be a prostitute in a saloon in the middle of buttfuck desert Arizona. My poor sainted mother is probably rolling over in her grave back in New York and my prick of a father, I hope someone does tell him and he dies of a fucking heart attack. Motherfucker. I wouldn’t be here if not for him and his stupid fucking get rich quick schemes.  
After my mother died, he had decided that the best course of action was to take a 15-year-old girl out into the middle of the God forsaken desert to a tiny mining town-- a mining town filled with drunk, horny men-- and try to strike it rich in the copper boom. And when that hadn’t worked out as he had planned, he was off to the next money-making scheme. Leaving me here with Celia “for a few days.” That was 9 years ago.  
No one ever said that my father was a smart man.  
Growing up in this town was...interesting. I had resisted the inevitable for years before I had finally decided that the only way to get out of here was to give in and move from behind the bar to upstairs at the Copper Belle and become what the church going folk call a “soiled dove.”  
I wasn’t too sure about the dove part but I can definitely confirm the soiled part. Lord only knew what all of my mother’s old high-society friends would think of the acts that I performed for and with these cowboys out here. I can assume that there would be a lot of fainting and exclamations of, “My word!”  
No matter how Mother’s friends might react to my chosen profession, I fucking loved it. Never be tied down to one guy. Having the right of refusal because I was the top earner for Celia. Drinks on the house. What more could a girl like me want?  
I had absolutely no intention of staying here and spending my days on my back with some old cowboy humping his soft cock between my legs or, more likely, sitting in the corner fingering myself as he pulled himself off trying to keep a hard-on after downing gallons of whiskey. I had money squirreled away for my escape back to the East coast. I wanted to see the ocean again and I would be perfectly happy if I never stepped for in this fucking desert ever again.  
But in the meantime, I was flirting my way through the men that stopped in here and taking on every cowboy that I could as I saved. Hell, sometimes the young ones that came through were even good-looking and I enjoyed the eager thrusting with a nice, hard cock instead of the usual old soft shoe routine these old miners gave me. Every once in a while, one of those gunslingers would make their way through town and stop in the bar looking for a good time. Now those boys, damn, those boys make my job easy.  
I moved quickly through the saloon once I reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping and speaking with a few regular customers, priming the wheels for tonight’s tricks. I spend a good couple hours with one likely customer when I looked up at the swinging doors and I saw the most absolutely gorgeous man who I have ever laid eyes on.  
He was tall, maybe 6 feet, slim, but even through the worn duster I could see that the man had muscles in all the right places. Dark hair covered his jaw but I could tell that he had a fine, strong line under there. He stopped inside the door, surveying the room. His eyes met mine and I saw the most gorgeous blue eyes that I had ever seen gazing back at me from under the brim of a hat that was mostly gray from dust. He reached up with one gloved hand and tipped his hat in my directions. I realized I was staring and quickly dropped my eyes, but not before I saw a smirk cross his face.  
The gunslinger made his way toward the bar and the crowd all but parted for him. Who the fuck WAS this guy? I’d certainly never seen him around these parts before. I needed to know more about him and the only way to do that was to get him upstairs in my room before one of the other girls tried to get her claws in him.  
I quickly jumped up from the guy’s lap that I was currently perched on.  
“Hey, where are you going, doll?” he slurred. “We was just getting acquainted.”  
“Sorry, partner,” I threw over my shoulder as I headed to the bar. “Greener pastures and whatnot.”  
“Fuck you, you whore!” the guy yelled, getting up and moving toward me. “I got money and I want to get my dick wet.”  
I turned toward the man, ready to fend off his drunken attempts to drag me back to him when I male arm reached over from behind and stopped the drunk cold in his tracks before he could reach me.  
“I believe the lady is not interested in spending any time with you tonight, cowboy,” a familiarly accented voice said almost in my ear. “I think the best bet would be for you to take yourself back to your table and pick up your cards again, don’t you?”  
“Who the fuck are you?” the cowboy slurred at the gunslinger. “I had my claim on this woman tonight and some East Coast gunslinger wannabe isn’t going to stop me.”  
The gunslinger stepped around me and picked the drunk cowboy up easily.  
“I guess we do this the hard way then,” he said as he walked toward the door. “You should have gone back to your table when you had the chance, cowboy.”  
The gunslinger tossed the man out into the dusty street as easily as if he was tossing out a pail of water and he turned back around and started walking back toward me.  
“Thank you, sir,” I stuttered once he was back by my side. “Sometimes the boys get a little rowdy around here.”  
“You’re welcome, ma’am,” he said, that accent again sounding familiar though I couldn’t place it.  
“I haven’t seen you around these parts before, cowboy,” I said to him as he took my arm and escorted me to the bar. “And I am sure I would remember if we had spent time together before.”  
The gunslinger smiled at me and I felt myself getting wet.  
“I imagine that you would indeed, ma’am,” he said.  
“I like a man with confidence in his bedroom game,” I said with a smile. “Any chance you want to put your money where your mouth is?”  
“Maybe I do,” he answered. “What time you have in mind?”  
“Why don’t you come up to my room and we can have ourselves some fun,” I said in what I hoped was my most convincing voice. “And if you do a good job, it’ll be on the house. What do you say, cowboy?”  
“I say Sarah Rogers did not raise a man to say no to an offer like that, ma’am,” he said with another devastating grin as I felt myself getting wetter. “Lead the way.”  
I grinned back at him and took his hand, leading him to the stairway that led up to our rooms where we did our best work. I watched the faces of the other girls sour as the say that I once again had the best looking guy in the place for the night. I caught Celia’s eye as I reached the top of the stairs and she just shook her head at me, a smile on her face. I knew she missed the days of when she was in my place but she was the best Madam a girl could ask for and I was happy to have her in my life.  
I led him quickly to my room, closing the door behind us and watching him for a moment as he surveyed my space.  
“Not what I would have expected,” he said as he turned to me after finishing his assessment. “Not at all what I would have expected.”  
“What exactly were you expecting?” I asked him as he started to remove his gun belt.  
“Maybe something a little more rustic?” he said as he bent and began removing his boots. “This reminds me of something that I could have seen back in New York, not what I’m used to seeing out here.”  
I stopped my dress half way up over my petticoat.  
“You are from New York,” I said, as I pulled it the rest of the way over my head. “I knew your accent sounds familiar, but I couldn’t place it since it’s been so long. I’m from New York.”  
“No kidding?” he said, sitting back in the chair and pushing his dusty hat back on his head. “Well, what are the chances of us running into each other way out here in the middle of nowhere.”  
“A million to one, I’d say,” I whispered as I watched him starting to undress.  
The man was perfect. He looked as if he had been sculpted directly by God’s hand.  
He noticed me watching him and looked up at me with a shy smile. I nearly died.  
“See something you like?” he asked, his shirt half off and his pants undone.  
“Multiple somethings,” I muttered as I dropped to my knees in from of him.  
I reached between his legs, feeling the length of his cock through his thin pants.  
“I just need a taste and then you can do whatever you want to me. Ok, cowboy?” I asked as I pulled him out of his pants. “I wanted you in my mouth from the minute you walked in the door and I can’t wait anymore.”  
The gunslinger groaned, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Ma’am, you keep talking like that and this night will be over before it begins,” he said. “I haven’t been with a woman in quite a time.”  
“All the more reason for me to show you a good time,” I said as I bend over his cock.  
I ran my tongue up the underside, my eyes on his as he moved his hands into my hair. Reaching the crown, I ran my tongue around his head before sliding my mouth down his length. His hands tightened in my hair as he hit the back of my mouth. I relaxed and his cock slipped into my throat. His grip tightened again.  
“Fuck,” he hissed. “Can you take the whole thing, darlin?”  
He pushed on the back of my head, feeding me the entire length of his cock. Pulling back slightly, he allowed me a quick breath before he pulled me down again. I moaned around his cock as he fucked my face, my eyes not leaving his.  
Abruptly, he pulled out of my mouth and I gasped in a huge breath of air.  
“Fuck,” he said again. “That was amazing, but if we want this night to last, I can’t have your mouth on me.”  
I laughed.  
“I could do that all night,” I said as I got up from my knees. “You taste as good as you look.”  
His eyes darkened.  
“You’re dangerous,” he said as he got up from the chair and stood over me. “A man could get used to being talked to like that.”  
“Oh, could they?” I replied.  
“Oh most definitely,” he said. “Apparently your mouth is talented in more ways than one. Let’s see if you can say the same thing about me.”  
He quickly picked me up and threw me on the bed. My petticoat was still on but he didn’t seem bothered by it as he ripped it from my body leaving me lying on the bed in my corset, stocking, and heels.  
His strong hands gripped behind my knees and pinned my legs back to my body. I drew in a quick breath as he dove between my legs and buried his tongue inside of me, his beard scratching my ass and the inside of my thighs as he ran his tongue over every bit of my pussy. I started to feel that familiar pull as I got closer to orgasm. I don’t think that anyone had ever made me cum so quickly before.  
“I’m so close,” I groaned, as I felt his mouth move higher. “Don’t stop, please!”  
His lips closed around my clit and teeth bit down lightly. I shrieked as I felt his fingers, first one, then two start to move inside of me.  
“Fuck, yes! Just like that,” I moaned as the tightness built. “I’m going to come!”  
His movements quicken, his teeth biting down lightly on my clit as his fingered sawed in and out of my pussy.  
I felt myself let go and moaned, my hands grasping the bedsheets as I covered his hands with my wetness. He didn't stop what he was doing and I felt myself getting close again.  
“Fuck, I’m going to come again,” I almost yelled as I felt his teeth bite down harder this time. “Holy fuck!”  
“Come for me again,” he said, his lips still against my clit as he spoke.  
My head fell back against the pillow and my back arched as he added a third finger to his sweet torture, his other hand gripping my hip as he pulled my pussy tighter against his face.  
My knees tightened around his head as I came again on his gorgeous face. He pulled away and I watched as he ran his tongue over his lips, catching as much of me in his mouth as he could.  
“You are fucking delicious,” he said as he took off the remainder of his clothes. “I could spend all day between your legs, but I do believe we have a little more business to take care of before we can say who won our bet.”  
“I think I can say who won at this point,” I chuckled as I propped myself up on my elbows, “but by all means, let’s see this out till the end.”  
“I thought you might say that,” he laughed as he tossed the last of his clothes away and moved toward me on the bed. “Let’s keep this corset on, but take these ladies out, what do you say?”  
He reached toward me and pulled down the fabric covering my tits. Leaning in, he pulled first one nipple then the other into his mouth, teasing my nipples into hard peaks and making me moan.  
“I love what you are doing to me, cowboy,” I said, “but I am absolutely dying to get you inside of me.”  
“Eager thing, aren’t you?” he laughed. “But no one can ever say that Steve Rogers didn’t give a lady what she asked for.”  
With his final word, he thrust himself inside of me. I gasped at the unexpectedness and of the size of his cock. I had been around, seen my fair share of dicks, but this gunslinger, this Steve Rogers from New York, I had experienced anything like this.  
“Does it feel good?” he whispered into my ear as he pulled out and thrust back inside of me. “Tell me how my cock is making your pussy feel, darling.”  
I moaned as he repeated himself and thrust back into me, harder than before.  
“Your cock feels so good, Steve!” I managed finally between thrusts, practically yelling as he filled me again. “You feel so amazing when you fuck me with your huge cock.”  
“Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth. “Keep talking, baby girl, I’m going to come and I need you to keep talking.”  
“God,” I moaned, “You are hitting me so deep, Steve. I can’t fucking think.”  
I started to push back against him, taking him even deeper with every thrust he gave me.  
“I want to you come fill me with your come, cowboy,” I said. “Fill me up with it.”  
Steve groaned and pushed himself deep inside of me. I felt him tense and his body stiffened. I tightened around him, coaxing as much come from him as I could.  
“Fuck!” he said. “That is the most amazing feeling I’ve ever felt.”  
“I’m a professional,” I reminded him with a laugh. “And I do believe you won the bet, so this one is on me.”  
“I’m a gambling man,” he said as he propped himself up over me on his magnificent arms. “So how about two out of three?”


End file.
